


I have a crush on you

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, F/M, Hux is So Done, Hux is a Tease, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You have a crush on Hux, who also is your boss. You try to keep it as a secret until you find your General under the shower.





	I have a crush on you

Definitely, it wasn’t a good day for him. Like whole previous week.

General Hux, as annoyed as he was, ruffled his bangs a bit while walking along the bridge with his arms crossed behind his back.

“Faster! We have to find those rebel scums!”

You were his assistant. That meant you had to be there and listen to his screams even when they weren’t directed at you.

General Hux was the less pleasant person on the ship but he was your boss. You always followed him everywhere and spent a lot of time with him. 

The more time you had spent with him, the more you liked him. Even if you knew it was wrong.

“General… I am sorry but I wanna remind you that Supreme Leader wanted to see you today..” You said calmly, ready to be shouted.

“I didn’t ask you to speak, Y/N.”

He threw you a cold glance, his steel eyes slipped over your figure. “And yes. I remember.” Reddish man shrugged. “Anything else, Y/N?”

You shivered softly and looked down. 

“Commander Kylo Ren also wanted to talk with you… Just like Captain Phasma. After all of this, you will be free to go, Sir.” You said and smiled at him politely, looking into his eyes.

They were cold and empty but you still loved them. You sighed loudly and looked away.

Hux scrutinized you from the bottom to the top.

“Ah. Amazing. What a lovely day!” He closed eyes for a second holding breath back, then he exhaled and looked at you again. “Be useful for once and arrange all the meetings for next day. Tell them I am indisposed or anything else, I don’t care. I need a calm evening. I’ve just got a migraine.” Hux rubbed his temples.

You blinked 

“W-Wait… You want me to put all meetings for tomorrow?! Even the one with the Supreme Leader… ”

You looked at him with shock and worries in your gaze but you quickly nodded. “I will do this Sir.”

Hux nodded when he was passing you by. 

“Good, Y/N. Later you can also take few hours off.”

“Thank you, sir.” You said quietly and then facepalmed, this would be a hard task.

And it really was. 

Snoke wasn’t too happy but agreed on a meeting next day. Just like Phasma did. Only Kylo was a problem as always, he destroyed half of the room in front of you but in the end he also agreed.

______________

When your work was done, you returned to your chamber and flopped on the bed. 

It took you few minutes before you forced yourself to get up and change your clothes.

Taking off your uniform you thought about the general. 

“Maybe I should pay him a visit?” You muttered to yourself.

____________

Hux was having the best time since few weeks. 

Calm. Quiet. Bitter tea and soft noises made by his cat. 

The feeling of freedom.

General was finishing his report when he heard knocking to his door. 

“Come in!”

You slowly entered his chamber wearing shorts and shirt. 

“Good evening, general. Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to check if everything’s fine… How’s your head, sir?”

Hux glared at you from the pile of documents. 

“Y/N…” He blinked checking out your outfit. “You should wear something more than pair of shorts…” He said. “It’s not a fashion show, my dear.”

You looked down at your body and blushed softly. 

“I… I know, sir. I just… I have time off now and I wanted to take a rest from wearing my uniform, sir. You didn’t answer my question, sir.” You looked at him and bite inside of your cheek.

“Yhy…” He mumbled moving eyes along curves of your figure. Then, he focused on documents again. “What was the question?”

“How’s your head, sir? I was… worried about you.” You said quietly and then walked closer to him.

You smiled softly when you saw a cat. 

“Oh, hi there. Who is a beautiful girl?” You purred but quickly cleared your throat, knowing you shouldn’t be doing this.

Hux frowned and raised his glance from above papers. 

“You can pet her. She will love it. Trust me.”

“In a moment. Sir, you didn’t answer my question.”

You said and looked him into eyes. Hux again looked at you and sighed deeply. “A bit better. Thank you.”

“Can I help you? Do you need anything?”

You asked and started to pet cat’s head with soft smile on your lips.

“No, Y/N. What had to be done is done. You’re free now.”

“Are you sure, sir..?” You watched him. 

“It’s not a problem for me… You are my boss after all. I should help you.”

Hux slowly rose from his leather chair and grabbed your elbow pulling you behind him. 

“Y/N, I’ve said something.”

When you both reached the door he again looked you deep in the eye.

You looked into his eyes sadly and nodded. 

“Yes… I am sorry, sir. I… I will be in my room if you will need anything.” You said and left his room.

“And put something on, for God’s sake.”

Hux’s glance fell on your butt as you were leaving.

You growled when the door closed behind you. 

“What I was even expecting.”

You muttered to yourself and then went to your room. “At last cat isn’t mean.” You shook your head while laying on bed.

___________

Cold water was running down his tensed body.

He didn’t know how much time had passed since he went to take a shower.

His forhead was leant against cold tiles.

Hux had to unload all negativity, so his hand traveled down his body until he reached his cock.

____________

You sighed loudly. 

He was in your mind whole time, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

“Fuck it! I will go to him and tell him. Even if he will kill me… At last I will pet his can before death.” You shrugged and got up from the bed.

You even didn’t bother yourself with putting on something more, just like he told you before. You walked straight to his chamber.

Door was open. 

Millicent was napping at his desk. 

You could hear shower running nearby. His chamber was rather huge but you could notice that door to bathroom wasn’t locked and was opened somewhat.

You slowly entered the chamber and looked around. 

You bite your lips when you heard the shower and saw the open door, without thinking too much you walked to them and looked inside.

“Y/N…”

Hux moaned deeply while pumping hand over his yet hard cock. 

His forhead was still leant against wall of shower, he was stroking strongly. And your name was the only thing that was leaving his full lips from time to time.

It took your breath away. You put a hand on your mouth and watched him for few minutes, admiring every inch of him. 

You bite your lips when you heard how he was moaning your name.

Slowly you entered the bathroom and looked at him. 

“I told you to pay me a visit when you will need anything, sir.” You said calmly with a hope that you won’t scare or piss him off.

Hux raised head and gave you one of his best glances, his steel eyes slipped over your figure. 

“I remember.”

He smirked at you winking at the same moment. “How long does it least, huh? Your crush, Y/N?”

You shrugged walking closer to him. “Long… Really long. I would say that since my first day as your assistant.” You explained slowly removing your shirt.

He licked his lips as water was running down his body. 

“Wanna join me?” Hux asked casually.

You laughed softly. 

“No, sir. I undress because I like to be naked.” You shook your head and then slipped off your shorts.

You slowly joined him under the shower. “Good evening, sir. How may I serve you today?”

He put hands on your hips admiring your naked body. 

“Show me how deep is your crush on me.”

He leant to you kissing your clavicle.

You bite your lips and nodded. 

“Yes, sir..” You purred softly when your hand slowly moved to his cock. You touched his tip before wrapping your hand around his shaft.

Hux bit on your neck leaving a mark there. 

“Just like that, Y/N. You’re so fucking skilled as I can see.”

With free hand he cupped your breast squeezing it.

You whimpered softly when he bite your neck. “Yes, sir. That’s why I am your assistant.” You said as your hand started to move up and down his cock paying special attention to his tip.

He growled loudly at the touch. 

“Yes…” Soft moan escaped his lips.

You kissed him gently and looked him in the eye. “How long does it least, sir? Your crush on me?”

“Since I saw you for the first time..” Hux mumbled. “I fell for you, Y/N…”

“Great General Hux knows how to love… But you never made any ‘moves’ torward me.” After these words you dropped down on your knees and gave his cock few long licks.

He closed eyes and rolled head back leaning it over tiles. 

“Fuck…” Loud moan escaped his mouth as he looked down at you. “You look fucking amazing down there, Y/N..” Hux murmured deeply.

You purred and simply took him into your mouth. Your head started to bob over his cock.

He slipped hands into your hair and moaned your name loudly as he felt your mouth around his length.

Your hand moved to his balls so you could massage them, looking up at him.

Hux bucked his hips a bit looking down at you. 

“Just like that. Suck this cock. Take it deep in your sweet little mouth, yeah..”

You purred loudly sending vibrations to him before taking his cock even deeper into your mouth.

Hux bucked hips few more time and at the end he cum shoting his load down your throat.

You moaned and sighed loudly swallownig everything he had given to you. 

“You are delicious, Sir.”

He smirked at you and pulled you up by your forearms. 

“Come here, I wanna taste it..” He purred before he kissed you deeply.

You kissed him back and wrapped arms around his neck pulling him even closer.

Hux turned you around and pressed you to the wall picking one of your legs up. He stroked over your thigh. 

“You’re fucking hot.”

He kissed your lips sucking on them a bit.

You growled against his lips. “Thank you, sir… You are handsome.” Your voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Hux wrapped your leg around his hip. 

He grabbed his thick cock and ran tip briefly along your folds. 

Then, without saying a word, he slipped in your clit.

You moaned loudly at the filling of his cock stretching out your tight pussy. 

“General… I waited at this for so long.” You whispered and kissed him deeply.

He took a hold of your hip pushing slow but yet deep. 

“So tight…” Hux was moaning straight into your ear as he was thrusting in and out of you.

You wrapped your arms tightly around him rolling your hips a bit.

“Just for you, sir.”

One of your hands moved to his ginger hair. “Fuck me harder, sir. Make me yours.”

He sucked on your pulse point and wrapped your second hand around his hips, at the same time picking you up and holding you by your butt. He pinned you strongly to the wall increasing his pace.

You only whimpered loudly grabbing his hair.

The feelig was amazing, ideal mix of pain and pleasure. 

You put one hand on his cheek and pulled him into another kiss relaxing in his arms.

Hux pushed harder kissing you. He slipped tongue into your mouth as water was running down your connected bodies. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon.. Fuck..”

Hux clenched teeth thrusting even harder.

You moaned his name loudly as he started to move harder. 

“Fuck… I am close, too. Please, cum in me, sir… Make me yours. I want to belong to you.” You whispered and kissed his neck panting against his skin.

Hux pushed harder. He stopped in you. Then, ginger general pushed out, only to slip back in so deeply. 

He did this few times, at the end cumming deep inside you and filling your pussy with his hot release.

You yelled his name as you cum hard around his cock. 

“Fuck… General…” You sighed deeply and nuzzled to his shoulder trying to calm down your breath.

Hux pushed few more times before he pulled out of you. 

He hugged you tightly and leant chin on top of your head, you could feel how his body was trembling.

“Are you okay, Armitage?” You asked carefuly stroking his wet hair.

Hux nodded slightly. 

“Yes.” Man whispered.

He briefly brushed his rough hand over your inner thigh. 

“What’s gonna be now, Y/N?”

You looked at him and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m gonna do what you want. We can be together. If not… One your word and I will forget… About you and all this.” You sighed heavily.

Hux smiled a bit and kissed you. 

“I don’t want you to ever forget to whom you belong to..” He brushed his lips against yours stroking over your waist at the same time.

You purred quietly and kissed him back. 

“I belonge to Armitage Hux. General of the First Order.” You whispered touching his cheek.

After shower you’ve shared together, Armitage carried you to his bed. He also took care to stay awake until you fell asleep completely.

________________

You woke up first. 

You looked at Armitage who was sleeping by your side and you smiled softly before kissing his lips. 

“Good morning, sir. It’s time to get up, You have a lot of work to do.” You giggled.

He opened his eyes and wrapped arm around your waist pulling you to his chest. 

“Good morning, Y/N. What would you say for a lazy day in bed, huh?”

You hugged to him and sighed. 

“That would be nice, sir, but… Some angry ginger man ordered me yesterday to plan all his meetings for today and I don’t really want Supreme Leader to snap your neck.”

Hux blinked and looked at you. He shook his head as he ruffled your hair. 

“Ah, Y/N. Since when you’re listening to my every order, huh?” He pecked your lips, then man just got up, not paying attention to the fact he was naked.

You watched him biting your lips. 

“Since I work for you and don’t forget to put on your uniform.” You laughed and flopped back on bed.


End file.
